When Fire Met Water
by Forest Princess
Summary: Ari lives in the Northern Water Tribe, it is after the war is over and they have invited Fire Lord Zuko to come visit in order to celebrate. Arianna is already engaged, but when she meets Zuko, she immediately falls in love with him. So, what happens when Fire meets Water? Slightly AU. ZukoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I had posted a while ago, but I took it down so I could revise it. This is an AU fic in the fact that Zuko doesn't end up with Mae, but everything else in the series is the same; there will be a few OCs, but main characters will still be in this story. I hope you enjoy. BTW: there might be a few pairings you all might not agree with. Oh, and I don't own Avatar, but I kind-of wish I did. **

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

* * *

The war was finally over, after 100 years, the war was finally over. It was hard to believe, but the war was really over. In celebration, the Northern Water Tribe invited Fire Lord Zuko to come and visit them. When he arrived, Chief Arnook, the leader, Chief Arnook's adviser, the other noble families, Arianna, who was the daughter of Chief Arnook's adviser, and Hahn, Arianna's fiancé were standing there to greet him. Finally he walked off of his ship, the last time Arianna saw him he was there to capture the Avatar, and his hair was much shorter then and he looked so much more hostile than he did now. Arianna liked him better with longer hair.

Hahn had one arm wrapped around Arianna's shoulder a bit too tight for her liking. "Hahn, not so tight,"

"I'm not hurting you, but if you wish, I can put my arm here," Hahn said as he moved his arm to her waist. Hahn pressed his hand against the small of her back.

"Hahn, we're in public, plus we have an honored guest," Arianna replied.

"Honored guest? The last time he was here he caused havoc," Hahn sneered as he rolled his eyes.

Arianna was about to say something back to Hahn when Chief Arnook spoke.

"Welcome Fire Lord Zuko, we are honored to welcome you to the Northern Water Tribe."

"It's a pleasure being here," Fire Lord Zuko responded.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. _No_, her minded chided, _you're engaged to Hahn_.

"I am Chief Arnook, and this is my adviser and my ambassador Kuruk, he will be more than happy to help you in any way he can," Chief Arnook replied.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Arianna's father responded as he bowed. "This is my daughter Arianna ."

"It's an honor your Majesty," she said as a bowed. "This is my fiancé, Hahn."

"Likewise," Fire Lord Zuko replied as he caught her eye and winked.

When she looked into his gold eyes, her heart melted like a block of ice in the middle of summer.

"Pleasure," Hahn said somewhat tightly.

"If you want, I would be more than happy to show you around your Majesty," Arianna offered.

"I would like that," Fire Lord Zuko replied.

After a while they were all dismissed and Arianna went home with her father.

"Arianna, are you sure about this?" her father asked.

"Sure about what?" she questioned.

"About showing Fire Lord Zuko around by yourself, are you sure you don't want Hahn to go with you?" her father inquired.

"Yes Father, I'm sure," Arianna answered.

"But he's a Firebender," her father said.

"And I'm a Waterbender, and last time I checked, water beat fire, besides I thought you wanted me to be nice to Fire Lord Zuko," Arianna replied.

"Yes, I know, I guess I'm just protective, since you're my little girl. Don't worry about cooking anything tonight, there is going to be a great feast in Fire Lord Zuko's honor," her father responded.

Around sunset, they got dressed in their nicest clothes and headed to the feast. She was to sit in between Fire Lord Zuko and Hahn.

_Joy! _She thought sarcastically.

Throughout the feast Arianna wanted to flirt with Fire Lord Zuko, but she couldn't because Hahn was sitting on the other side of her and she knew what her father would say if he caught her flirting with another guy when she was engaged, so the most she could do was glance at him occasionally.

"Good night your Majesty," Arianna said to Fire Lord Zuko as she gave a bow after the feast was over.

"Good night Arianna," Fire Lord Zuko replied.

Arianna was flattered that he remembered her name. She blushed slightly and gave a nervous smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Hahn asked as he came up beside her.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered.

Hahn wrapped an arm around Arianna's shoulders and they left. They met her father at a boat.

"Hello Hahn, did you enjoy the feast?" Kuruk greeted.

"Yes sir," Hahn returned.

Hahn got in the boat and then helped Arianna in, and then her father got in. They went to the house that Arianna and her father lived in, and Hahn walked her up to the door.

"Good night Arianna," Hahn said.

"Good night Hahn," she replied.

"Arianna, it's late, come inside!" her father called.

"Coming!" she called back. Arianna gave Hahn a small smile and then went inside.

"What do you think of Fire Lord Zuko?" her father questioned.

"He seems nice, and he's handsome," Arianna responded.

"Arianna, remember, you're engaged," her father reprimanded.

"Yes Father," she said.

"Good night sweetheart," her father replied.

"Good night Father," Arianna responded as she gave her father a hug.

Arianna went into her bedroom, got changed into her nightclothes and laid down. As she drifted off to sleep she thought about Fire Lord Zuko: his looks, the sound of his voice, everything. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, but she was. There was just one problem with what she was feeling towards Fire Lord Zuko….Hahn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arianna's POV**

The next morning, until Fire Lord Zuko was free, Arianna was forced to spend her time with Hahn. They were standing there talking casually when suddenly he had Arianna backed up against a wall.

"Hahn, what are you doing?" she asked.

He pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her.

Arianna pushed against Hahn's chest to get him to back off.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as he pulled back.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Arianna answered.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand behind her neck. "How is it different from before?"

He kissed Arianna again, and after a minute he ran his tongue against her bottom lip, but she didn't open her mouth. Hahn pinched the back of her neck and she let out a small yelp; that was all he needed, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Arianna pushed on his chest, but he didn't stop. Finally she slapped him across the face. Hahn staggered back a step.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"This is moving too fast," Arianna said.

"We're going to be married soon and I thought you wanted to have a family. I already told people that we are going to have a child, a son, within our first year of marriage," Hahn replied.

"That can't be promised," Arianna responded.

Hahn made a move to kiss her again, but Arianna wasn't having it.

"No Hahn."

"Excuse me," Hahn said.

"No more Hahn, I'm done for today," Arianna replied sternly.

"You can't tell me no," Hahn reminded.

"I can and I will," Arianna challenged.

Hahn raised his hand to strike her across the face and she didn't cringe, like many of the girls would have. She wanted to show him how unafraid she was.

_Besides, if he does do it, he'll be very sore in a certain spot, and he'll have to deal wit__h my father's wrath, _Arianna thought.

But Hahn never had the chance to hit her. Arianna saw Fire Lord Zuko come up behind Hahn and grab his wrist.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"She spoke out of turn," Hahn answered.

"So you were going to hit her?" Fire Lord Zuko questioned.

"Our traditions here are different from yours," Hahn said.

"I don't care, I still think it's wrong to hit a girl," Fire Lord Zuko responded.

Hahn pulled away from Fire Lord Zuko's grasp and stormed off.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Arianna replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" Fire Lord Zuko inquired.

"I just made him mad," Arianna said.

"If you don't think me too bold, are you sure you want to marry him?" Fire Lord Zuko enquired.

"In all honesty, no, I don't want to marry him. I'm just marrying him to make my father happy. Hahn's public face is much different than if you get with him one on one," Arianna responded.

"I understand that, I used to be the same way. Now I'm trying to make my public face and private face the same one. Does your father think you'll be provided for and well taken care of if you marry him?" Fire Lord Zuko asked.

"Yes," Arianna answered.

"Why don't you tell your father what's really going on?" Fire Lord Zuko suggested.

"I don't know," Arianna said. She decided it was time for a change of subject. "I wasn't expecting you to come this early."

"I was trying to get out of lunch. The cuisine here is much different than what it's like in the Fire Nation," Fire Lord Zuko replied, and then he added with playfully mocking tone to his voice, "I bet you couldn't handle it."

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Arianna questioned.

"We use a lot of spices," Fire Lord Zuko responded. After a moment he added. "I believe you promised me a tour of this wonderful place."

"I believe I did," Arianna said.

The two of them started walking.

"It's much different here than in the Fire Nation," Fire Lord Zuko commented.

"What's it like in the Fire Nation?" Arianna wondered.

"Well, it's much warmer there. Red is the most dominant color, like blue is here. Black and gold are pretty prominent colors as well. The Fire Nation is more spread out than it is here. I noticed the Southern Water Tribe is starting to become more like it is here. The first time I went, it was about twenty tents surrounded by a wall of ice. Maybe one day you can visit the Fire Nation and see what it's like for yourself," Fire Lord Zuko responded.

"I would like that," Arianna replied.

"I heard Katara made huge impact for the girls here," Fire Lord Zuko said.

"Yeah, she did."

"But you seem like a rule breaker to me. I bet you were rebelling even before she came," Fire Lord Zuko commented.

"Yes, yes I did," Arianna confirmed.

"Are you a bender?" Fire Lord Zuko asked.

"Yes," Arianna answered.

"Did you not like being a healer?" Fire Lord Zuko enquired.

"No, I did, and it's useful. I just didn't like being like every other girl. I'm independent and I can stand on my own two feet," Arianna said.

"I noticed. Have you been to the Earth Kingdom?" Fire Lord Zuko inquired.

Arianna started to giggle. "Yes, when I was younger, much younger,"

"What's so funny?"

"I caused my father a lot of grief on that trip," Arianna answered.

"How?" Fire Lord Zuko asked.

"I got lost in Omashu and I wandered around in Ba Sing Se," Arianna said.

"Ba Sing Se can be pretty intimidating," Fire Lord Zuko replied.

The two of them walked around some more and talked; Arianna found it very easy to hold a conversation with Fire Lord Zuko, unlike Hahn; she couldn't hold more than a five minute conversation with him.

"Well, I best get going," Fire Lord Zuko said at one point.

"I should as well," Arianna responded.

"It was nice getting to know you," Fire Lord Zuko replied.

"Likewise."

He grabbed her hand, removed her glove, kissed her hand, handed her glove back to her and walked off. Arianna blushed a deep scarlet and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, unlike how she felt with Hahn. Arianna headed home and when she walked in, her father was standing in the kitchen.

"You look like you've been kissed by the sun," her father commented.

"Hmm?"

"Your cheeks are a bit rosy. Were you out in the sun?"

"Just a bit, I showed Fire Lord Zuko around," Arianna answered.

"Did he try anything?" her father asked.

"No, he's really nice and kind," Arianna said.

"He sure seems different from the last time he was here," her father replied.

"Yeah he does," Arianna responded.

"I have some soup started. You want to finish it?"

"Sure," Arianna said.

"I know you were working on your dress, but I found something the other day and I want you to see it."

Arianna followed her father into his bedroom. Lying on the bed was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen.

"It was your mother's," her father said.

"It's beautiful," Arianna replied.

It was made mostly of white fur and came down to what looked to be the feet. There was no hood, which was traditional.

"Do you want to try it on?" her father asked.

"Yes," Arianna answered.

Her father left the room and she changed into her mother's wedding dress. After she had it on, she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't believe how well it fit her; it was perfect. Her mother must have been the same size.

"Are you going to come out or can I come in?" her father called.

"I'll come out," Arianna said.

When she came out, her father's jaw dropped. "Oh Ari. You look beautiful. Now I know there's not a hood, which is more fashionable, but your mother saved and saved her money and had this made."

He held out a veil made of pure silk. There were little lotus blossom clips to hold it in place. Her father clipped it into Arianna's hair.

"You look just like your mother. I know you're not exactly like her and you are your own person, but you just look so much like her."

"I miss her," Arianna replied.

"I know, I miss them too, but I'm sure they're watching and they're very proud," her father responded. "I can't believe you're getting married, I'm going to miss having you around. I wish I could keep you a bit longer."

_Should I tell him what's going on between me and Hahn, or should I just keep my mouth shut? _Arianna asked herself.

"I'm glad you're marrying Hahn. You'll be well provided for. He's so kind, caring, noble, loving, and strong."

With each word, Arianna only thought of one person: Fire Lord Zuko.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for checking out my story and I hope I continue to please you. If at any time you have suggestions, please feel free to leave them in a review or just send me a PM.**

**K drama queen: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story so far. I look forward to seeing a review from you again.**

**Sluwhat: I'm glad you also like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Arianna's POV**

Over the next several weeks, Fire Lord Zuko, or Zuko as she was calling him, at least in her mind, and Arianna became good friends. One day, when both of them were free pretty much all day, they decided to have a mock duel. During the duel, Arianna wasn't paying attention for just a short few seconds and her arm got burned. She yelled in pain.

"Arianna!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Arianna said. She took her hand and covered it in water, and then she pressed her hand to the burn; in moments it was healed. "See, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should stop for the day," Zuko said.

"If you want," Arianna responded. She went over to get her coat and her necklace with water from the spirit oasis fell out.

"Katara had one of those, she almost used the water to see if she could heal my scar, but I'm glad she didn't, if she did, then the Avatar would still be dead," Zuko said.

"It's worth a try," Arianna replied.

"What is?" Zuko asked.

"Using the water to heal your scar," Arianna answered.

"No, I couldn't, I was just making a statement," Zuko responded.

"I insist. Wouldn't you like to be rid of your scar?" Arianna replied.

"Yes, but…I couldn't impose," Zuko said.

"Really, I insist, it's not a problem," Arianna responded.

"Well, since you insist," Zuko replied.

"Yes I do. Now lie down and close your eyes," Arianna said.

Zuko lied down on the grass and closed his eyes. Before doing anything else, Arianna felt Zuko's burn, and then she drew the water out of the vile. It hovered above her hand slightly and the small ball of water danced in circles and glowed. After a moment she pressed her hand to Zuko's eye. The water glowed brighter; Arianna closed her eyes and turned her head away. A few moments later, the glowing died down and Arianna opened her eyes, and the sight that she beheld was magnificent. *****

"Oh my word…."

"What? What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Keep your eyes closed," Arianna answered.

"Why?" Zuko questioned.

"Just trust me," Arianna said. She helped him up and led him over to the pond. "All right, open your eyes."

Zuko opened his eyes and beheld his reflection in the pond. "Oh my word." He touched the spot where his scar had once been.

Suddenly he hugged Arianna. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Arianna responded.

"ARIANNA!" Hahn's voice rang out.

Zuko and Arianna turned to see Hahn running their way.

"Hahn, what's wrong?" Arianna asked.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Hahn answered.

"No, I'm fine," Arianna said.

Hahn grabbed Arianna's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Arianna responded.

He turned to Zuko. "How dare you!"

"I didn't do anything," Zuko replied.

Only then did Hahn notice that Zuko's burn was gone. "You forced her to use her water from the spirit oasis to heal your scar, didn't you?

"No, of course not," Zuko said.

"I don't believe you," Hahn responded.

"He's telling the truth, I insisted," Arianna chimed in.

"Come on Ari, let's get you home, he's deluded your thinking," Hahn replied.

"No he hasn't. I'm fine," Arianna said.

"Arianna, come on, you need to rest," Hahn replied.

"No, I don't, I'm fine," Arianna insisted.

"Arianna, come along, I'm not going to ask you again," Hahn responded.

"I'm not going with you," Arianna said.

Hahn raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek. "You don't have the right to refuse me."

"Yes I do," Arianna replied once she regained her composure. She yanked off her engagement necklace and threw it at Hahn's feet. "It's over Hahn."

Hahn picked up the necklace and destroyed it. "Fine! But you're going to regret refusing me!" Hahn stormed off.

Arianna let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems," Zuko said.

"No, it's not your fault, he just blew things out of proportion," Arianna replied.

"I guess we should get going," Zuko responded.

"That probably would be best," Arianna said.

"I had a great time today, despite what just happened," Zuko replied.

"Me too," Arianna agreed.

She immediately headed home. The moment she walked in her father wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Are you all right? How bad did he hurt you? Don't worry Ari, Fire Lord or not I'll make that Fire Nation scum wish he were never born."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you all for continuing to read. **

***: I don't know if this can really happen since you don't get to see it in the show, but for the purpose of the story, it's possible. **

**K drama queen: Yeah, I hate Hahn too, but I'm trying to keep his personality the same as it was in the show. You're right, he doesn't have any self-respect or respect for others, and this chapter just adds to that. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arianna's POV**

"Father, I'm fine. Zuko didn't do anything," Arianna said.

"Hahn said he tried to force himself on you. If he didn't do anything, then why is your cheek red?" her father responded.

"Hahn made that stuff up, don't believe it, and my cheek is red because Hahn hit me," Arianna replied.

"Where is your engagement necklace?" her father asked.

"I took it off and Hahn destroyed it," Arianna answered.

Her father sighed. "I really thought he was going to take care of you."

"Hahn's public face and when I was with him one on one are completely different," Arianna said.

"What am I going to do?" her father questioned as he slumped into a chair.

"Just let it go for right now, at least you'll be able to keep me around a while longer," Arianna replied as she massaged her father's shoulders.

"I guess you're right," her father responded.

"You're not happy about that?" Arianna inquired.

Her father got up and hugged her again. "Of course I am, but you'll have to find someone sooner or later."

"None of the guys here like me, I'm too much like Katara for their liking, the boys around here want a girl who is quiet and submissive, a girl who is more like Yue," Arianna said. She glanced down at her wrist and saw her friendship bracelet that she had gotten for her and Yue when they were five; Chief Arnook still had Yue's. Arianna sighed sadly. "I miss her."

"I know you do. You just haven't met the right guy yet, when you do, he'll love you for you and he won't want you to change for anything," her father responded.

"I suppose you're right," Arianna replied.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

As soon as Arianna left, Zuko headed back to his ship, he was very happy to be rid of his scar, even though he had a long time ago accepted that it was a part of him. When he walked onto the ship, he found his uncle, Iroh, sitting on the deck playing Pi Sho with one of the crew members. Zuko walked right past them so the side of his face where his scar had once been was facing them, and Iroh only looked up slightly.

"How was your day Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"It was good," Zuko answered.

Iroh looked up again, and noticed that Zuko's scar was gone.

"Where did your scar go?" Iroh questioned.

"Arianna healed it using her water from the spirit oasis," Zuko said.

"Well, that was very kind over her," Iroh responded.

"Yes, it was," Zuko replied. His voice sounded slightly distant, as if he were thinking of something….or someone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I hope you liked this chapter. So, who is this someone Zuko was thinking about…hmm?**

**Valentina X Aang: I'm glad you like this story so much that you say that if I don't update you'll kill me. Thanks for the review. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess **


	5. Chapter 5

**Arianna's POV**

Over the next two months Arianna and Zuko grew extremely close, and they spent every possible moment together. Arianna couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried; she also didn't want him to leave, he was to leave in three days, she was going to miss him greatly. He did something to her that she couldn't explain. Every time she was with him she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt warm all over.

Even though she knew it was going to be awkward, she decided to talk to her father about how she felt.

"Oh Ari, my dear daughter…"

"What, what's wrong with me?" Arianna asked.

Her father pulled her into his lap. "There's nothing wrong with you, you're in love."

"I am?" Arianna questioned.

"Yes, I can't believe it, my baby girl is actually in love," her father said.

"Daddy…"

"Sorry, it's just that you've grown up so fast," her father replied.

"So, what should I do?" Arianna inquired.

"Tell him how you feel," her father responded.

"Are you sure?" Arianna wondered.

"Yes, you might be surprised, I certainly was," her father said.

"All right, I'm going to find him and tell him that I love him."

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko couldn't believe it; he was leaving in three days. He didn't want to leave Arianna. She did something to him that he couldn't understand.

He was talking with his uncle to see if he could get any answers.

"Zuko, you're in love," said Iroh.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, that's the same way I felt with your aunt. You have to tell her," Iroh answered.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she hates me afterwards?" Zuko questioned.

"She'll appreciate your honesty, and you may be surprised, I was," Iroh replied.

"All right, I'm going to tell her," Zuko decided.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Arianna started her extensive search for Zuko, and when she found him, she, literally, bumped into him.

"I have something to tell you," the both of them said in unison.

"No you first." Again, at the same time

"No, you first."

"Stop saying what I'm saying at the same time I'm saying it."

They laughed.

"Let's just say what we have to say at the same time," Arianna said.

"All right…1…2….3."

"I love you."

"What?"

"You do?" Arianna asked.

"Yes and you too?" Zuko answered.

"Yes," Arianna replied.

Zuko picked her up and twirled her around, she giggled in delight. After a moment, he set her down. "I have something I want to ask you."

"What?" Arianna questioned.

"Arianna, I love you so much, and I've really enjoyed the past two months together. Will you marry me?" He pulled out an engagement necklace.

Arianna a stood there, she was absolutely stunned.

"Arianna?" Zuko asked after a moment.

She threw her arms around him and tackled him to the ground. "Yes!"

After a moment they got up.

"I love you so much," Zuko said.

"I love you too," Arianna replied.

* * *

**Iroh's POV**

"I can't believe this," Kuruk said.

"Me neither, but they make each other happy," Iroh responded.

"I'm going to be losing my baby girl," Kuruk replied.

"She's a wonderful young lady, you raised her well," Iroh praised.

"Thank you," Kuruk said.

They watched Zuko and Arianna talk and then they went separate ways.

"I think they are going to go tell us, we best not let them know we saw the whole thing," Iroh said.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Arianna walked into her house, with a huge smile on her face. "Father, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm in my room," her father called.

She walked in. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yes of course," her father answered.

She sat down on the bed next to her father.

"I told him," Arianna said.

"Oh, and how did it go over?" her father questioned.

"It went perfectly, he said he loves me too," Arianna replied.

"Honey, that's wonderful," her father responded.

"He also asked me something," Arianna said.

"What?" her father inquired. He was acting surprised although he already knew that he had asked her.

"He asked me to marry him," Arianna responded.

"What?"

"Zuko asked me to marry him," Arianna repeated.

"And what did you say?" her father queried.

"I said yes," Arianna replied.

"Ari…"

"What?" She was worried that her father wouldn't approve.

"You have my blessing," her father said.

"Really?" Arianna exclaimed.

"Yes," her father responded.

"Thank you so much." Arianna threw her arms around him.

"You're welcome, I'm going to miss you," her father replied.

"I'm going to miss you too, but you knew this was coming, besides, I don't leave for another three days," Arianna said.

"I know, and you best start packing," her father responded.

"I will as soon I as I tell Zuko the good news," Arianna replied.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

As soon as he and Arianna parted ways Zuko went back to the ship. Once again he found Iroh playing Pi Sho with a crew member. Zuko shook his head; playing Pi Sho was one of his uncle's favorite past-times.

"How did it go Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Very well, she said she loves me too," Zuko answered.

"Oh that's wonderful," Iroh said.

"And I asked her something," Zuko replied.

"What?" Iroh questioned.

"I asked her to marry me," Zuko responded.

"What did she say?" Iroh inquired.

"She said yes, she'll be coming back to the Fire Nation with us," Zuko said.

"That's great. I'm proud of you, and you better take care of her. Don't take her for granted," Iroh advised.

"I promise, I won't. I'm off to see her again, I just wanted to let you know how things went," Zuko replied.

"All right, have fun Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh responded.

"Don't worry, I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There is a 3 day time skip between this chapter and the last chapter. Just thought I would let you all know that. **

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Finally it was time to leave, time to say good bye. Everyone was there to see them off. Arianna gave her father one last hug.

"I love you," her father said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I'll see you at the wedding," her father responded.

Arianna nodded and tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you," Arianna answered.

"I'm going to miss you too. Now go on, live your life and live your dreams." He gave Arianna a kiss on the head.

"Thank you all for having me here!" Zuko said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Chief Arnook replied.

"Likewise," Zuko responded.

After a few more good-byes, Zuko, Arianna, and Iroh boarded the ship, and as they set off they waved to the people they were leaving behind.

Zuko held Arianna close. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded.

"I promise, you'll be treated with the upmost respect," Zuko said.

"I don't doubt that," Arianna replied.

Several weeks later they arrived in the Fire Nation and they were greeted grandly. Arianna hid her face in Zuko's shoulder and she was blushing.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"I was expecting that you would be welcomed back nicely, but not quite this grand," Arianna answered.

"It's all right, they're going to love you," Zuko said.

They stepped off of the ship and everyone cheered. Arianna blushed even more. Soon they were met by palankeen bearers that helped them onto a palankeen and then took them back to the palace.

Finally after several hours of Arianna meeting people and Zuko talking about his trip, they were alone.

"Alone at last," Arianna sighed in relief.

"Yes, finally we're alone," Zuko replied.

Arianna snuggled close to Zuko. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, and I'll be right here at all times, you don't need to worry, and they loved you," Zuko said.

"It's one thing to be nobility and it's another to be royalty," Arianna responded.

"You can do it, I believe in you," Zuko replied.

"I love you," Arianna said.

"So, when do you want to have the wedding?" Zuko asked.

"Next spring," Arianna answered.

"Why is that?" Zuko questioned.

"Spring represents a new beginning, new life, and it's my favorite season," Arianna replied.

"Then in the spring it is," Zuko responded.

* * *

**A/N: If you are wondering, yes, a palankeen is a real thing; it can also be spelt ****palanquin. By definition it is ****a closed litter carried on the shoulders of four bearers.**

**Raidersfan777: I'm so glad that you like the story, and I thought after all Zuko has been through that he should have the chance to lose his scar. Thanks for the review.**

**Pumpernickel: I'm sorry that you don't like the story and she doesn't fall in love right away, and try to put yourself in her shoes, she's engaged to a guy that she doesn't love, and the guy was previously engaged to her best friend, I honestly don't blame her for wanting to flirt with Zuko. Once again, I'm sorry that you don't like the story, but I don't think it was necessary to use profanity in your review.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is a time skip between this chapter and the last chapter, how I pictured it was that it was summer when Zuko arrived and fall by the time he and Kya got back to the Fire Nation. Just thought I would clear that up. I'm bringing in the gang here, and if you don't like the pairings, please don't leave a flame, it's just how things worked out. **

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

The day had finally come; Arianna and Zuko were getting married. She was extremely nervous, and her ladies-in-waiting kept reassuring her. They helped her into her dress and put the headpiece in her hair. After a while, there was a knock on the door. One of her ladies answered it.

"May I come in?" came her father's voice.

The lady let her father in, the rest of them bowed and left.

"Oh honey, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Really?" Arianna asked.

"Yes," her father answered.

She gave her father a hug.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married, gee, I feel old."

Arianna laughed. "You're not old."

"Thanks honey," her father replied.

"Oh, wait," Arianna responded. She ran her fingers through her father's hair and pulled out a single hair.

"Ow."

She showed him the hair, it was grey.

Her father groaned. "I'm getting old."

"I love you anyways," Arianna said.

"Come on, it's time," her father responded.

Arianna grabbed her bouquet of flowers and her father put the veil over her face. He led her to the throne room. She took a breath in and let it out.

"You ready?" her father asked.

Arianna nodded.

Her father knocked on the door and they were opened. Arianna and her father entered and the doors were closed. Arianna looked around and it seemed as if the whole Fire Nation was in the throne room. Arianna began to feel dizzy, but her father steadied her. Zuko smiled at her. Her father led her down the aisle.

The whole ceremony went by in a blur for Arianna. The only thing she really remembered was when the sage who was performing the ceremony said: "You may now kiss the bride."

Zuko lifted her veil and kissed her and she gladly kissed him back.

The next several hours were spent Arianna meeting some more of Zuko's friends including the Avatar, his wife Toph, Katara, her husband Haru, Katara's brother Sokka, and his wife Suki.

"It was nice meeting you all," Arianna said.

"Likewise," Suki replied.

Zuko and Arianna made their rounds, saying hello to various people and being congratulated on their marriage.

Finally, it was time for them to retire for the night.

"Thank you all for coming here and supporting us!" Zuko said.

Everyone cheered and they headed up to the honeymoon suit. Right before they entered the room, Zuko picked Arianna up bridal style and he carried her in. Zuko closed the door behind them and set Kya on her feet.

"Alone at last," Kya said.

"Yes, alone at last," Zuko replied.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko watched as his new wife slept peacefully next to him and he smiled to himself.

_I am the luckiest man on the face of this earth, _he thought to himself.

Moments later he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review.**

**Lovelikewoe13: I'm happy to hear that you like the story, thanks for the review and thanks for putting this story on your favorites list.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arianna's POV**

A few days after the wedding was Arianna's official coronation as Fire Lady. The gown and robes she wore were elaborate and elegant. She was extremely nervous.

"Here drink this, it will help calm your nerves," said Iroh as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Arianna replied.

She drank the tea and sure enough she calmed down.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked from the doorway.

Arianna looked at him and nodded.

He came over and helped her up. "You'll be fine; the sage who is performing the ceremony will do most of the talking."

Arianna took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly.

Zuko kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded.

He led her outside where the ceremony was taking place and when she saw everyone there her stomach did backflips. Her father, who had stayed for the ceremony, smiled at her reassuringly. Zuko let go of her hand and stood off to the side. She knelt, facing the crowd. The sage uttered words that Arianna only half heard.

When he was done speaking, he placed the four-pronged fire emblem piece into her hair.

"I now present to you Fire Lady Arianna."

She stood and everyone in the crowd bowed simultaneously. Zuko came and stood by her side.

After the ceremony Arianna's father, along with almost everyone else came up and congratulated her.

"I'm proud of you Ari, and I'm sure your mother is too," her father said.

Arianna gave her father a hug. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"I know, but I have too. We'll see each other again before you know it," her father replied.

The next morning after eating, Arianna's father left. She and Zuko went to see him off. It was a pretty emotional time.

"You better take care of my baby girl, and if you break her heart…"

"I promise, I will take care of her," Zuko said.

Arianna hugged her father and he gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you," her father said.

"I love you too," she responded.

After one last hug, her father boarded the ship and it took off. They waved at each other until Arianna could no longer see him.

"Come on, let's go home," Zuko said as he wrapped an arm around Arianna's waist.

Arianna laid her head on Zuko's shoulder. "Yes, home…."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to find a description and/or picture of the Fire Lady's headpiece, but I couldn't, so I just made up what I think it would look like since Azula and Zuko wore a three-pronged headpiece and the Fire Lord wears a five-pronged headpiece, I figured that the Fire Lady's should be four-pronged. Please remember to review.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There is about a month time skip between this chapter and the last one. **

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Arianna, Zuko and a whole bunch of other important people were in a very important meeting. It was very boring, and Arianna was doing her best to pay attention.

In the middle of the meeting the door opened and Iroh walked in. As quietly as he could, he made his way over to Zuko and whispered something in his ear. After a moment Iroh backed off. Zuko sighed and then stood up; he helped Arianna up as well.

"Excuse us for a few moments," Zuko said.

They followed Iroh out into the hall where a messenger was waiting for them.

"What is it?" Zuko demanded.

"A letter came from the Northern Water Tribe, it's extremely important," the messenger answered.

He handed a letter to Zuko, and he opened it.

"Ari, it's addressed to you," Zuko said.

She took the letter and read it over. As she read her hands began to shake and a haunting look washed over her face.

"Ari, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

She threw herself at Zuko and began crying into his shoulder. Zuko took the letter and looked it over.

"Oh Ari, my love."

After a moment he managed to pull away and Iroh took his place. Zuko slipped back into the meeting room.

"This meeting is going to have to be put off, a tragedy has just arisen," Zuko said.

Without saying another word, Zuko went out to the hall. He once again took her place and he held Arianna close to him. She cried hysterically into his shoulder. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their room. When they got to their room he laid her down on the bed and he climbed in next to her. She snuggled as close as she could to him. He rubbed her back; he didn't know what else to do. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, and he knew Arianna was very close to her father. A little while later the door quietly opened and Iroh slipped in, and he was holding a cup of tea. He set the cup on the bedside table.

"It will help calm her down," Iroh said quietly.

"Thank you," Zuko replied.

Iroh left as quietly as he came. Zuko situated them so they were in a more upright position.

"Here, drink this," Zuko said.

Arianna shook her head.

"Come on, please."

She shook her head again.

Zuko brought the cup to her lips. "Just a few sips."

Arianna, somewhat reluctantly, took a few sips, and in the end she ended up drinking it all. When she was done, Zuko set the cup aside and just held her.

"He was the only family I had," Arianna sobbed. "I lost my mother and my brother, and I lost Yue, who I saw as a sister."

Zuko rubbed her back. "I know."

For a while they didn't say anything, and then Zuko got an idea. He detached himself from Arianna and got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Zuko gave her a kiss on the head. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Not long after Zuko left he came back and he lied down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"When everything is ready, we're going to the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko answered.

"Really?" Arianna questioned.

"Yes really. I figured you would want to go," Zuko said.

"Yes, thank you," Arianna replied.

Zuko kissed her head. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too," Arianna responded.

"Get some sleep, it will probably be a day or two before we can leave," Zuko said.

"Stay with me?" Arianna inquired.

"Yes of course," Zuko replied.

Arianna snuggled closer to Zuko. "I can't believe he's dead, he seemed so healthy and strong."

"Sometimes these things just happen, and they can't be explained," Zuko said.

A few moments later Arianna drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I want you all to take a guess as to how her father died and if it was murder or natural, whoever gets it correct has bragging rights, but I'm sure some of you might already know if you have read this fic before. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zuko's POV**

Two days after the letter arrived, Arianna and Zuko left to go to the Northern Water Tribe. A few weeks later they arrived. In those few weeks, Arianna went into a semi-depressed state and Zuko hated seeing her like that. He did everything he could to cheer up, but nothing seemed to work. The whole time she wore white, the color of mourning in the Fire Nation.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Chief Arnook.

He bowed. "Your Majesty, your Grace."

"Hello Uncle Arnook," Arianna said, sadness filling her voice.

Chief Arnook gave Arianna a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss; you know I saw him as a brother."

"How did he….?" Arianna couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I don't know, he hand no wounds on him, so he wasn't stabbed or anything. Poison is a possibility or it was just his time to go," Chief Arnook answered.

"But he was so healthy, strong and he still had a lot of life in him," Arianna said.

"Sometimes these things just happen," Chief Arnook replied.

"Arianna?" came a familiar voice.

Both Arianna and Zuko turned their heads; approaching them was Hahn.

"Hello Hahn," Arianna greeted. He was one of the last people she wanted to see at the moment, but she wasn't going to be rude.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father," Hahn responded. There was a slight tone in his voice that Zuko didn't like.

"How have you been?" Arianna asked.

"Fine, just fine," Hahn answered.

"That's good. Are you engaged to anybody?" Arianna questioned.

"No, not yet," Hahn said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, but there are things I need to take care of," Arianna replied.

"Of course. See you around?" Hahn responded.

"Perhaps," Arianna said.

Chief Arnook led them off and once Arianna and Zuko were alone in her old house, Zuko expressed his concern.

"There's something about him and I don't like it," Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Arianna asked.

"Something about him seems off, like he's trying to hide something," Zuko answered.

"I'm sure you're just over-reacting," Arianna replied.

"I don't think so," Zuko responded.

Over the next two or three weeks, Arianna and Zuko got things worked out and the things in her old house sorted. Sometimes they would find something of her mother's or father's and she would start crying uncontrollably; Zuko did his best to comfort her, but, to him, it never seemed to be enough.

The whole entire length of their trip, Zuko kept his eye on Hahn, just something about him rubbed Zuko the wrong way, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Zuko noticed that Hahn was always careful about what he said, especially toward Zuko and Arianna, and Zuko didn't like that so much.

Finally everything was sorted out and taken care of and by the time they were finished, both Arianna and Zuko were ready to go back to the Fire Nation.

The night before they left there was a large dinner, hosted by Chief Arnook, and all the nobility, including Hahn, were invited. Arianna was beginning to feel uneasy around him as well. All throughout the dinner Hahn kept trying to get close to Arianna, but neither she nor Zuko were having it.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Zuko whispered in Arianna's ear.

"Yes, something is seriously wrong with him," she replied.

Zuko never left Arianna's side at the dinner. After the dinner was over, Arianna and Zuko returned to the ship and he gave her a nice, long, well-needed, all over massage and she absolutely loved it.

"Thank you so much. I love you," Arianna said.

"You're welcome and I love you too," Zuko responded.

Arianna snuggled as close as she could to Zuko. "I miss him."

"I know you do, but I'll always be here for you, no matter what," Zuko replied.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this story, and I hope you all are enjoying it.**

**Ayatsukimi: I guess you'll just have to continue to read to figure out if Hahn was responsible for the death of Arianna's father. Thanks for the review. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Arianna's POV**

On the way back to the Fire Nation, an extremely bad storm hit. Zuko and Arianna were below deck in their room. They just listened as the wind picked up, the thunder cracked and the rain pouring.

"Geez, this is a pretty bad storm," Arianna commented.

"Yes it is, but we'll be fine," Zuko said.

A few moments there was an extremely loud crash of thunder and Arianna snuggled closer to Zuko.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I'm not used to rain storms, blizzards are more of my thing," Arianna answered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Zuko replied.

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder much louder than the previous one. Arianna climbed into Zuko's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Zuko set Arianna on the bed and answered the door.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"What is it Captain?" Zuko asked.

"The ship has been damaged by a lightning strike your Majesty," the captain answered.

"How bad is it?" Zuko questioned.

"Pretty bad," the captain said.

"Will we be able to make it home?" Zuko inquired.

"No your Majesty, we're going to have to stop to get the ship repaired," the captain responded.

"All right, do what you have to, thank you for informing me," Zuko replied.

The captain bowed and then left.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Zuko came back into the room a few minutes later.

"What was that all about?" Arianna asked.

Zuko sat down on the bed. "The ship got struck by lightning and the ship is damaged."

"Oh, everything's going to be all right…right?"

"Yes, of course, but as soon as possible, we're going to have to stop and get it repaired, so we may get home a bit later than we wanted," Zuko said.

"But we're out in the middle of nowhere. What if we don't make it in time?"

"Ari, my love, calm down, we'll be fine," Zuko replied.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit paranoid," Arianna responded.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Zuko said.

Arianna snuggled as close as she could to Zuko. "I love you."

Zuko kissed her forehead. "I love you too.

The next morning they managed to dock in a port where they could get the ship repaired.

It took a few days, but finally they could get going again. Finally they made it back to the Fire Nation, and the both of them were happy to be back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all once again for reading this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to read and review. **

**Ayatsukimi: Be patient, good things come to those who wait. **

**Radiersfan777: Hahn is very prideful and he's upset that she rejected him, of course he won't leave her alone. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There is about a 2 or 3 week time skip between this chapter and the last one. Oh, and I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, but I wish I did. **

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

One morning, a few weeks after Arianna and Zuko returned to the Fire Nation, Arianna woke up not feeling well. There was a dull pain in her lower back and when she sat up, it became sharp and she lied back down. Her head was pounding. Suddenly she felt extremely nauseous, despite the pain in her back, Arianna got up, ran over to a bucket and started throwing up.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Since Arianna hadn't gotten up and met him yet, Zuko decided to go and wake her up. When he walked into their room he was greeted by the sound of someone throwing up. He noticed that their bed was empty. Zuko found Arianna hacking and throwing up. He ran over to her and held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

When she was done, Arianna collapsed into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Zuko," she moaned.

"What's wrong my love?" Zuko asked.

"I don't feel well," Arianna answered.

"You don't look well," Zuko said.

She snuggled closer to him. Zuko carefully stood up and laid Arianna back in bed. He tucked her in.

"Get some rest, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Arianna questioned.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right back," Zuko replied.

Zuko left and found one of their healers and brought them back to the room. The healer went into the room and Zuko stayed out in the hall. The whole time the healer was in the room Zuko paced, he was truly worried about Arianna.

A few minutes later the healer came out.

"Well…"

"Her Grace is fine, and she has something to tell you, your Majesty," the healer said.

"Thank you," Zuko replied.

The healer bowed and then left. Zuko went into his and Arianna's room.

Before saying anything, Zuko just observed. He saw Arianna lying in their bed, rubbing her stomach. Zuko was quite confused by this.

"Ari?"

"Oh, Zuko, I didn't hear you come in. Come, sit, I have something I need to tell you," she replied.

Zuko went over and sat on the bed next to Arianna. "What is it?"

She grabbed Zuko's hand and placed it gently on her stomach. "Zuko…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Zuko sat there, frozen.

"Zuko?"

"Wh…What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"We're going to be parents?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes," Arianna answered.

"I'm going to be a father?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes," Arianna said again.

Zuko got a glazed over look on his face.

"Zuko?"

Suddenly Zuko fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you all very much for reading this story, and please remember to review. When I see I have a new review, it makes my day.**

**Raidersfan777: I know I love the little scenes with Zuko and Arianna too.**

**Ayatsukimi: I'm sure you must be, but patience, the answer will be revealed in time. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****There is about a 2 1/2 to 3 month time skip between this chapter and the last one**

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

When Arianna was about five and a half months pregnant, she and Zuko were asked to go to Ba Sing Se. Zuko was definitely going to go and Arianna was trying to convince Zuko to let her go.

"Come on Zuko, please," Arianna begged for the thousandth time.

"No, it's not safe," Zuko said.

"I'll be fine," Arianna responded.

"What about the baby?" Zuko replied.

"The baby will be fine," Arianna insisted. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No."

Arianna continued looking at him.

"No," he repeated.

She kissed him and then continued to look at him.

"No." He could feel his resolve weakening.

She kissed him again.

"Fine," Zuko said.

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

"But you're going to be taking it easy," Zuko replied.

"I will, I promise," Arianna responded.

A few days later they set sail for the Earth Kingdom. It took them a few weeks, but eventually they made it to the edge of the Earth Kingdom.

On the way to Ba Sing Se, they made several stops, one of them being Omashu, Arianna was happy to see King Bumi and Flopsie again, it had been many years since she had seen the both of them, but finally, they made it to the Earth Kingdom Capital. By the time they arrived, Arianna was almost seven months along in her pregnancy.

"Wow, I haven't been here since I was five," Arianna said.

"It sure is grand," Zuko replied.

At the station, they were met by the Earth King's adviser, and then they were taken to the palace, where they met the Earth King.

After talking for a while, Zuko and Arianna were allowed to retire to their room for a nap.

"Your child is kicking up a storm," she said once they were alone.

Zuko put a hand on Arianna's swollen stomach and sure enough, he felt the baby kicking.

"Come on, let's get some rest, you look tired," Zuko replied.

"Yes, I am, but I don't think the baby will let me sleep," Arianna responded.

"Come on little one, let Mommy sleep, please," Zuko said to the baby.

They lied down and Zuko fell asleep fairly quick, but it took Arianna awhile to fall asleep because of the baby. The two of them slept for a few hours and not long after they got up, it was time to eat, and that made Arianna happy, because the baby was hungry.

Zuko and Arianna stayed in Ba Sing Se for a little less than two months, and then they headed home. By the time they reached the edge of the Earth Kingdom, Arianna was about eight and a half, almost nine, months pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: You all can start guessing if Arianna is going to have a boy, girl, or twins, and names if you want. Anyone who gets it right has bragging rights**

**StariAri: You are most certainly welcome!**

**Raidersfan777: I'm glad that you're happy. **

**Broseph: My sister said the same thing and she suggested using Ari, I like that name, but only as a nickname. Thanks for the review.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arianna's POV**

One day, when Zuko, Arianna and Iroh were headed back to the Fire Nation, Zuko and Arianna were standing on the deck, just watching the water, and Iroh was sitting at a small table.

"Lunch is here you two," said Iroh.

Zuko and Arianna went over to where Iroh was sitting and Zuko helped Arianna sit down and then he sat down next to her. As the three of them were eating, Arianna could feel the baby kicking up a storm, and then the baby gave an exceptionally hard kick.

"Oh."

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; the baby is just kicking up a storm. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm bruised on the inside," Arianna answered.

"Azula was the same way, sometimes you could see her kicking. Zuko, not so much, but you did give your mother some grief in her last few days. Arianna, are you nervous?" Iroh commented.

"A little bit, but I'm also excited," she responded.

"And how about you Zuko?" Iroh queried.

"Yes, I'm nervous. I don't know if I'll be a good father," Zuko replied.

"It's hard at first, but soon it becomes second nature, like sleeping, which you won't get a lot of," Iroh said.

"Yes I know," Arianna responded. "I've worked with babies and young children before; it was a requirement to be a healer."

"It makes sense, all of you were going to be mothers one day, so the practice would have been good," Iroh remarked.

Arianna smiled and the baby gave another extremely hard kick. She let out a slight moan and rubbed her very swollen stomach.

"Do you want to walk around?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes," Arianna said.

Zuko helped her up and they walked around the deck. Suddenly, her hand flew to her stomach and she let out a groan of pain.

"Ari?"

She felt her legs give out and she fell to her knees.

"Ari?!"

Suddenly, she felt wet, and she knew it was time.

"It's time," Arianna said.

"What?" Zuko inquired.

"The baby is coming!" Arianna replied.

"UNCLE!"

Iroh rushed over and the two of them helped Arianna up and they went down to Zuko and Arianna's room. Iroh ran to go get Arianna's ladies-in-waiting, while Zuko hovered.

A few minutes later Arianna's ladies-in-waiting came into the room. They bowed to Zuko.

"Don't worry your Majesty, her Grace is in good hands, all of us have had babies ourselves and have assisted each other in giving birth. She will be fine, and I don't think you'll want to be in here while she is giving birth, but if you are absolutely needed, one of us will come and get you," said one of the ladies.

All Zuko could do was nod. He gave Arianna a kiss on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Zuko left and one of the ladies closed the door behind him.

"Now, your Grace, why don't we help you into something a little more comfortable?"

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko made his way back up to the deck and saw Iroh, who seemed to be waiting for him. Immediately Zuko started pacing the length of the boat. For a long time Iroh didn't say anything. Finally, several hours later, Zuko broke the silence.

"What's taking so long?"

"It's not easy bringing a baby into the world, besides, the first birth is always the longest and hardest," Iroh said.

"What if what happened to her mother happens to her?" Zuko asked.

"It won't," Iroh reassured him.

"Do you even know what happened to her mother?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes I do, and it won't happen to Arianna," Iroh responded.

Zuko walked over to the edge of the boat and fire bended over the water.

"Calm down Zuko."

"Would you rather my fire bending be directed at you?" Zuko demanded.

"No," Iroh replied.

"Sorry, I'm just worried," Zuko said.

"It's all right, I was worse than you actually," Iroh responded.

"Did you fire bend?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes, I did," Iroh answered.

"Did it help?" Zuko queried.

"A little bit," Iroh replied.

About that time, Arianna's ladies-in-waiting came out onto the deck; they bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"How are they?" Zuko enquired.

"Fire Lady Arianna is fine and so is the baby," one of the ladies answered.

Zuko sighed in relief.

"The baby is a bit small, but healthy and is a good weight and length considering how far along Fire Lady Arianna was," the lady continued. She paused for a moment. "And we come baring more good news. Your Majesty, Fire Lady Arianna has safely delivered a strong and healthy baby boy."

"Thank you," Zuko said.

"Now, if you don't mind your Majesty, Fire Lady Arianna told us that we could retire for the night."

"Yes, of course, thank you," Zuko replied.

The ladies bowed and turned to leave.

"He's so cute. He's going to be handsome, just like his father," said one of the ladies.

"Oh yes, he will be a lady's man when he gets older," another one responded.

"It seems like you have a handsome son," Iroh replied.

Zuko stood there and didn't say anything.

"Go ahead, I know you want to."

Zuko ran as fast as he could to the bow of the boat, climbed up as far as he could and yelled: "I HAVE A SON!"

Iroh chuckled to himself. "I did the same thing; I ran out to my balcony and proclaimed to the whole nation that I had a son. Now go on, I want to see my grand-nephew."

Zuko ran off the deck and down to his and Arianna's room. Right before he got to the door, he slowed down and knocked.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Arianna was resting from her many hours in labor. She held her precious baby boy in her arms and smiled to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she knew it was Zuko.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Zuko came in. "How are you?"

"Tired, very tired, but the baby and I are fine," Arianna answered.

"I bet," Zuko said.

"And don't even complain that you're tired, no one, and I mean no one, has the right to be more tired than I am," Arianna responded.

"So, we have a son," Zuko replied.

"Yes, and I heard you," Arianna said.

Zuko went over and sat on the bed next to Arianna. "He's cute."

"He's perfect," she replied.

"I will never understand a girl's fascination with babies," Zuko responded.

"A guy can look at a baby and think cute enough, but a girl loves every single baby and thinks that the baby is adorable, with their own baby being the cutest," Arianna said.

"Good to know," Zuko replied.

"Do you want to hold him?" Arianna asked.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," Zuko said.

"Come on, please," Arianna begged. She gave him a look that she knew he couldn't resist.

After a moment, Zuko gave in. "Oh, all right."

He situated himself on the bed and she laid the baby in his arms; Zuko held the baby in an awkward position, but Arianna repositioned his arms so he was holding the baby correctly.

"Thanks."

Arianna smiled.

"Did you have any ideas for a name, because honestly I thought we were going to have a girl," Zuko said.

"Actually, I want to name him after my father," Arianna replied.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. He's proud of you, all three of them are," Zuko responded.

"I miss them so much," there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know, I miss my mother; I like to think that she's up there with them and talking about how proud they are of us," Zuko said.

"She could still be out there somewhere," Arianna responded.

"You really think so?" Zuko questioned.

"There's always a chance," Arianna replied.

"Just out of curiosity, how many children do you want?" Zuko asked.

"I grew up as an only child and I have to say, it's lonely," Arianna answered.

"And I grew up with a sister who is evil, and that wasn't pleasant," Zuko said.

"Four," they both said at the same time.

Zuko handed the baby back to Arianna. "My uncle wants to come in."

"All right, go get him," she said.

Zuko got up and gave her a kiss, and then he left. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Iroh came in.

"Hello Arianna," he greeted warmly.

"Hello," she responded.

"So I heard that I have a grand-nephew," Iroh said.

"Yes, you do," Arianna replied.

Iroh went and sat in a chair next to the bed. "May I hold him?"

"Yes, of course," Arianna answered. She gently laid the baby in his arms.

"He looks like a good mix of you both," Iroh commented.

"He's absolutely perfect," Arianna said.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Iroh inquired.

"We decided to name him after my father," Arianna replied.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Iroh responded. "How many children are you and Zuko planning on having? I want to have a lot of grand-nieces and nephews," he added after a moment.

"We decided on four," Arianna responded.

"I can be happy with that," Iroh said. After a moment, he laid the baby in Arianna's arms. "I got you something before we left the Earth Kingdom, and now I'm glad I did."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Arianna insisted.

Iroh got up and poked his head out into the hall and after a moment two people came in carrying a cradle.

"Oh thank you so much, but you didn't have to."

"We are still quite a ways away from home. Where were you going to put the baby?" Iroh said.

"Honestly, I was hoping he would wait until we got home," Arianna admitted.

"Babies never do what their parents want them to do, you will learn that quickly," Iroh replied.

"Thank you so much," Arianna responded.

"Zuko should be in here in a few minutes. Do you want me put lay him down?" Iroh said.

"Yes please," Arianna answered.

Iroh took the baby and lied him down in the crib. "Get some sleep."

"Will do," Arianna replied.

A few minutes later Zuko came back.

"Hey, don't fall asleep without me," Zuko said.

"Then hurry up and get over here," Arianna responded.

Zuko climbed into bed and pulled Arianna close to him. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really," Zuko answered.

"I'm tired," Arianna complained.

"I know," Zuko said.

Arianna snuggled as close as she could to Zuko and laid her head on his chest so that she could hear the rhythmic beating of his hear. "I love that sound."

"What sound?" Zuko questioned.

"The sound of your heart beating," Arianna replied.

Zuko chuckled softly.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Good…." Arianna's voice trailed off.

Zuko looked down and saw that Arianna was fast asleep.

"Good night my love." Zuko gave her a kiss on the head and after a few moments fell asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: So it was a beautiful baby boy! Thank you all once again for reading this story and please don't forget to review. **

**Raidersfan777: Good guess, but sorry it was a boy. Thanks for reviewing so faithfully.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zuko's POV**

One day after they got back, while Arianna and Kuruk took a nap, Zuko decided to pay a visit to his father. When Zuko entered the room with Ozai's cell, his father didn't even look at him. Zuko dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand; the guard bowed and then left.

"I came to tell you that Arianna and I are still madly in love, and just because she's from the Northern Water Tribe doesn't mean she's a bad ruler, the people love her. I was hoping you would celebrate with us."

Zuko paused to give Ozai a chance to respond, but Ozai didn't say a word.

"Our child was born a few weeks ago; you have a grandson."

Not one word passed through Ozai's lips.

"Where is she?" Zuko demanded.

Ozai didn't say anything and he didn't look at Zuko. A few moments later Zuko left.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

When Arianna woke up from her nap, she first checked on Kuruk and found him sleeping peacefully. She gently stroked his cheek and gave him a kiss on the head, and then she went about trying to find Zuko, but no one had seen him. Arianna decided to wait in their room for him to come back and after a while, he did.

"Where have you been?" Arianna asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important," Zuko answered.

"I was looking all over for you and no one had seen you. Where did you go?" Arianna said.

"It was nothing, really, I just needed to be alone for a bit," Zuko responded.

Arianna knew that they were going to be there for a while; she poked her head out into the hall and called for the nurse maid. "Can you take Kuruk for a little while?"

"Yes your Grace, of course," the nurse maid replied.

Arianna laid Kuruk in the nurse maid's arms, and then she turned back to Zuko.

"What if something had happened to you? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," Zuko said.

"You're my husband, of course I'm going to worry about you," Arianna replied.

"You don't have to, I'm fine," Zuko's voice was hard and cold.

"I worry because I love you, I don't want to lose you. Wouldn't you do the same for me?" Arianna responded.

Zuko threw his hands up in the air. "You are so irritating!" He left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Arianna sunk into a chair and buried her face in her hands. After a minute she got up and decided to go do some water bending to help calm her down. She went down to the garden, drew water from the pond and began to water bend.

* * *

**Iroh's POV**

Iroh was walking past the garden and he saw Arianna water bending, but it wasn't the calm type of water bending that she usually did, it was very angry. Iroh debated on whether or not to talk to her and see what was going on; in the end he went and talked to her.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

"Ari," came the friendly, and familiar, voice of Iroh.

She stopped water bending and turned to face him. "Yes."

"Is something troubling you?" Iroh asked.

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Arianna answered.

"I observed you water bending and noticed that it looked angry, not calm, which is not like you," Iroh said.

"I'm going to be completely honest, Zuko and I are having a fight," Arianna responded.

"You just had a baby; this should be a happy time. Why are you two fighting?" Iroh replied.

Arianna told him everything that happened.

Iroh thought for a moment. "Zuko doesn't like talking about it when he goes and sees his father."

"Do you really think he went to go see Ozai?" Arianna questioned.

"Yes, didn't he tell you that?" Iroh replied.

"No, he didn't tell me anything," Arianna said.

"Well, he doesn't like talking about it," Iroh repeated.

"Why?" Arianna inquired.

"When Ozai was first put in prison, he hinted to Zuko that Ursa is alive and that he knows where she is, but he hasn't said a word since," Iroh responded.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm going to go check on Kuruk and then apologize to Zuko," Arianna said.

Iroh nodded.

Just before Arianna went inside, there was an explosion and something told her that Kuruk was in danger.

"KURUK!" She ran all the way up to the nursery, Iroh at her heels.

When she entered the nursery, it was a disaster; all except one of the maids were dead. She ran over and knelt beside the surviving maid and gripped her hand. Her face was covered in blood and she was struggling to breathe.

"I…I'm sorry your Grace, we…we tried."

"What happened?" Arianna demanded.

"He took Prince Kuruk."

"Who?" Kya asked.

The maid held out her hand which was wrapped around something, and then her eyes closed in death; her hand uncurled revealing a note. Arianna read it and all it said was: "Payback." She gasped in horror. Suddenly she jumped up and sprinted out of the nursery. She ran around the palace frantically calling for Zuko.

"ZUKO!"

When she found him she ran into him, literally.

"Ari, I'm sorry, I should have told you where I was," Zuko said.

"That's not important right now!" Arianna exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. She began to cry hysterically.

"Ari, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"He's gone!" Arianna wailed.

"Who, who's gone?" Zuko questioned.

"Kuruk!" Arianna cried.

"What!" Zuko shouted.

"It's true," said Iroh.

"Who did this?" Zuko demanded.

"Hahn," Iroh replied.

"How did he get in?" Zuko inquired.

"He's sneaky, he always has been!" Arianna sobbed.

Zuko held her close to him.

"He needs me; he's too little to be separated from me!" Arianna wept.

"He was smart enough to take a wet nurse with him, so at least he'll be fed," Iroh responded.

Arianna clung to Zuko.

"We'll get him back, I promise," Zuko whispered in Arianna's ear.

* * *

**Hahn's POV**

Hahn smiled to himself and held a sleeping baby in his arms.

"What's his name?" Hahn demanded.

"Kuruk," the nurse maid answered.

_Of course she would name him after her father_, Hahn thought.

"How long do you think it will take them to follow us?"

"Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Arianna will come as soon as they can. How could you do this to her? He's only a few weeks old and he needs her," the nurse maid said.

"I told her I was going to make her regret refusing me," Hahn replied.

"You are sick, twisted and evil," the nurse maid responded.

Hahn raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You are to respect me and speak only when you are spoken to. Understand?" Hahn said.

The nurse maid nodded.

"Good."

Hahn looked down at the baby and chuckled softly. "Mommy and Daddy are going to wish that your mommy chose me over your daddy, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**A/N: I hate Hahn, and I was the one who wrote it this way, but I hope you all liked the chapter and please remember to review. **

**Raidersfan777: Thanks for you continued support, it means a lot to me, and I'm happy that you're happy.**

**Ayatsukimi: Sorry, but good guess. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Warriors4810: I know, he probably should have been more shocked, but oh well. Thanks for the review.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hahn's POV**

Hahn couldn't travel with the baby without getting noticed, so he decided to hide away in a small, not very well known, town in the Fire Nation. He changed his name, the nurse maid's name and the name of the baby for his protection. He hoped that soon he could get either to the Earth Kingdom or back to the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Arianna was absolutely beside herself; she was hysterical, and Zuko didn't know what to do; he tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Uncle, I don't know what to do," Zuko said.

"There's not much you can do, she won't be happy until she has Kuruk safe in her arms again," Iroh responded.

"I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up," Zuko replied.

Iroh thought long and hard. "Try giving her a massage and some flowers, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Thanks Uncle, I'll give it a try," Zuko said.

Zuko picked some of Arianna's favorite flowers and then headed up to their room. He lingered in the door way for a few moments and just watched Arianna. She was crying hysterically and her body convulsed with each sob. Zuko was worried that she was going to make herself sick because sometimes she would gasp for air. He quietly closed the door behind him and sat down next to Arianna on the bed; he gently began rubbing her back.

"Ari, I have something for you."

She looked up at him, tears flowing down her face. Zuko wiped them away, but fresh ones took their place. He held out the flowers for Arianna to take. She continued to look at him and he saw so much sadness, so much pain, so much worry, but he also saw a small bit of thankfulness in her eyes.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

Zuko place the flowers on the bedside table and then he turned back to Arianna. "I have one more thing for you."

Arianna looked at him in confusion.

"Put your head back down."

Since Arianna was already lying on her stomach she put her head back down and Zuko began to massage her shoulders. She let out a small sigh of contentment. As Zuko massaged her back and shoulders he could tell her muscles were as hard as rocks, and continued to massage her until she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." Zuko gave her a kiss on the head. He pulled her into his lap and in her sleep she snuggled closer to him. He laid down so she was on top of him and he carefully, as not to wake her, positioned her so her head was right over his heart.

* * *

**Iroh's POV**

A while after Zuko left, Iroh decided to go check on him and Arianna. Iroh knocked quietly on the door, but there was no answer, so he poked his head in and found the both of them asleep. Iroh smiled to himself. They both needed to rest; they couldn't afford to run themselves into the ground. Iroh left as quietly and as quickly as he came. He decided that he was going to be the one to make the arrangement to go to the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko and Arianna already had enough on their plates without worry about arranging a trip.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

When Zuko woke up a few hours later, he saw that Arianna was still asleep. He gently kissed her head and carefully got up, as not to wake her, but she began to stir in her sleep. Zuko put a pillow in his place; Arianna snuggled closer to the pillow. Zuko smiled to himself; after a moment of watching her sleep he went to go find his uncle.

"How did it go?" Iroh asked.

"It went well, she's sleeping now, and I think I fell asleep as well; her muscles were as hard as rocks, but she enjoyed it," Zuko answered.

"Yes, you did fall asleep," Iroh chuckled.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I went to check on the both of you and the two of you were asleep," Iroh replied.

"Well, I'm going to make preparations for a trip to the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko said.

"Don't worry about it, I already taken care of it," Iroh responded.

"You did?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes, you two already have enough to deal with, I thought that I would take care of this," Iroh replied.

"Thank you so much Uncle," Zuko said.

"It was no problem at all," Iroh insisted.

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Sometime later, Arianna woke up; she rubbed her eyes and looked around, only then did she notice that she had been holding onto a pillow. Even though she was alone, she felt slightly embarrassed.

_Where's Zuko? _She asked herself.

As if he could read her mind, the door opened and Zuko walked in.

"Have a nice nap sleepy head?" Zuko asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes," Arianna answered.

Zuko sat down next to his wife on the bed. "Everything is getting prepared so we can go to the Northern Water Tribe; we should be able to leave in about two days."

Arianna nodded. She closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek, and then she felt Zuko wipe it away. She felt him grabbed her chin and tilt it up, she opened her eyes and his amber eyes gazed into her blue ones

"We'll get Kuruk back, I promise. I don't care what I have to do, but we will get him back. Understand?"

She nodded again.

"Come on, it's time to eat."

Only then did Arianna realize she was hungry, and as if to confirm that it was time to eat, her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment. Zuko laughed.

"Let's get you something to eat."

He helped Arianna up off of the bed and the two of them went to down to the dining hall.

* * *

**?'s POV**

She watched the young man from the Water Tribe closely, but not too closely; although she did get a good look at the baby.

_Oh, my word,_ she thought to herself, _it can't be him, but it is. How did he get him out of the palace without getting caught?_

These thoughts flooded her mind; she became determined to get the baby back and return him to his parents. No doubt that they were worried sick about him.

_You better watch out young man; and don't worry little one, I'll get you back to your mommy and daddy soon, I promise._

* * *

**A/N: So, who do you think this mysterious woman is? Feel free to guess. As always **_**please**_** remember to review. **

**Ayatsukimi: What exactly did you do? You have my curiosity piqued. Thanks for the review. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hahn's POV**

Hahn started feeling nervous; he felt like he was being watched, but when he looked, no one was there.

_This is too weird_, Hahn thought.

As the day went on, he became more and more nervous.

_Get out of here, now!_ His head screamed.

He went to the docks and talked to a sailor and paid him so that he would take Hahn to the edge of the Earth Kingdom. Hahn then returned to where he was staying.

"Hurry up and pack," Hahn ordered.

"Why?" the nursemaid asked.

"We're leaving, right now," Hahn answered.

The nurse maid got up and started packing. "Why are we leaving and where are we going?"

"We are leaving because I don't feel safe here and we are going to the Northern Water Tribe," Hahn said.

As soon as the nurse maid was done packing, they headed out, but long before they reached the docks, they were stopped by a woman.

"And where do you think you are going with Prince Kuruk?" she demanded.

"It's none of your business!" Hahn snapped.

"I beg to differ on that," said the woman.

"Get out of our way!" Hahn commanded.

"No," the woman responded sternly.

Hahn was quickly becoming fed up with her, so he shoved her out of the way and continued to the docks.

* * *

**?'s POV**

She couldn't believe that she had just been treated with such disrespect. She managed to cause a burn on the young man's leg, and that caused him to fall to the ground moaning in pain. She went over to the younger woman.

"Let me see him," she said gently, but firmly.

"No, why should I?"

She leaned in and whispered something in the young woman's ear; in response, the younger woman almost dropped the baby, but the older woman caught him.

"Not a word to anybody, am I understood?"

The young woman nodded frantically and then walked off.

She looked down at the baby, who had woken up, in her arms. He looked up at her, but didn't cry.

"It's all right little one; I'll get you back to Mommy and Daddy."

And with that she headed for the royal palace.

* * *

**A/N: So….once again, who is this mysterious woman? She shall be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, it's the bridge between what happened in the last chapter and what will happen in the next one.**

**Ayatsukimi: Oh, okay. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Raidersfan777: It's okay that you didn't know, don't beat yourself up for it, and like I said you'll have to wait until tomorrow to know if you're right. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The mysterious woman is going to be revealed in this chapter! **

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Just as Zuko and Arianna were getting ready to leave their room to head to the boat so they could go to the Northern Water Tribe, there was a knock on the door.

Zuko went to the door and answered it; standing in the hall was Iroh.

"Uncle, is something wrong?"

"Someone is in the throne room, and they are requesting an audience with you and Arianna," Iroh answered.

"Can't this wait until we get back?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid not, she said it's urgent," Iroh said.

"Hold on one moment," Zuko responded.

He closed the door and turned to Arianna. "We're needed in the throne room."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Someone requested an audience with us and she said it is urgent," Zuko replied.

Arianna nodded and she, Zuko and Iroh went down to the throne room.

Standing there was a woman in a cloak. Zuko motioned for her to come closer and she did.

"What is your business here?" Zuko inquired.

The woman shrugged out of her cloak and revealed that she was holding a baby.

"**KURUK!**" Arianna exclaimed.

She went over and took Kuruk in her arms. "Oh my baby boy, you're safe!"

Tears started streaming down Arianna's cheeks. Zuko looked down at his son and stroked his cheek. Kuruk grabbed one of Zuko's fingers in his little hand; he smiled and then gently detached himself from his son; he turned back to the woman.

"Could you please lower your hood so we can thank you properly?"

The woman looked down, lowered her hood, and then looked back at him. Zuko couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Zuko."

"MOM!" Zuko flung his arms around his mother and started to cry.

Tears streamed down Ursa's cheeks as she hugged her son.

After a minute, Zuko pulled back. "I can't believe this."

"Zuko, I'm so proud of you, you've grown into a wonderful young man," Ursa said.

"Ari, come here."

She went and stood by Zuko.

"I want you to meet my mother."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for bringing him back," Arianna replied.

"It's nice to meet you too. I had to bring him back, he's my grandson," Ursa responded. And then she turned to Iroh. "Hello Iroh, it's nice seeing you again."

"Ursa, this sure is a surprise," Iroh said.

"Can I get a hug from my favorite brother-in-law?" Ursa asked.

Iroh went over and gave Ursa a hug.

"I heard what happened to Ozai, did his fire bending really get taken away?" Ursa questioned.

"Yes, I don't know how the Avatar did it, but he did," Zuko answered.

The four of them went and talked and were happy to be re-united with family.

* * *

**Hahn's POV**

Hahn couldn't believe that his plan didn't work.

_Watch out Arianna, here I come and I'm showing no mercy this time, _Hahn thought to himself.

Once his had healed the burn on his leg, he made his way to the royal palace.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is starting wind down, only 2 chapters left. Well, technically 1 chapter and the epilogue. And I have no idea if Ursa is a fire bender, but she is for the purpose of this story, and I have no idea if Hahn is a water bender, but again, he is for the purpose of this story.**

**Ayatsukimi: Yay! You were right!**

**Raidersfan777: Yeah, Ursa is pretty beast, but then again, you don't mess with family. Yay! You were right too!**

**K drama queen: I've missed hearing from you, and I'm happy that you like the story. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**Arianna's POV**

Suddenly the throne room doors flew open and a guard ran in.

"Your Majesty, Your Grace!" he gasped.

"What is going on?!" Zuko demanded.

"Someone demands to see you," the guard answered.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

Hahn was led in and instinctively Arianna held Kuruk more protectively.

"I have a proposition for you," he said to Zuko.

"What?" Arianna could tell Zuko was shaking in rage.

"A fight. To the death, the winner gets Arianna as their wife." As he spoke the last few words, he looked directly at her.

"You're on," Zuko said.

"Zuko, no!" Arianna cried out.

"Ari, I'm sorry, but I have to do this, for you and Kuruk," Zuko replied. He turned back to Hahn, "let's take this elsewhere."

"Hahn, did you kill my father?" Arianna asked.

"Like I said, I was going to make you regret rejecting me," Hahn answered.

"So you did kill him!" Arianna exclaimed.

"I did what I had to do," Hahn said.

"You monster!"

Hahn turned to Zuko. "Are you ready or not?"

"Let's go," Zuko replied.

Zuko, Hahn, Ursa and Iroh went outside while Arianna took Kuruk to the nursery; she couldn't bear to watch the fight. Hahn had the elemental advantage, but Zuko had the advantage that the sun was out.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko was completely concentrated on this fight, he racked his mind for everything he had learned, he knew that they were pretty evenly matched in advantages, but he had never fought Hahn before, so he didn't know how good his skills were.

Hahn made the first move and Zuko was able to counter it easily. He remembered what Iroh told him about trying to use your opponent's moves against them.

"Just to let you know, when I win and you're in the afterlife, be prepared to see your son not long afterwards," said Hahn.

As the fight continued Zuko could tell that Hahn was getting cocky and unfocused and Zuko decided to use that to his advantage. Within just a few a minutes Zuko had Hahn down on the ground; Zuko stood over him.

"Do it," Hahn said.

Zuko bended a ball of fire and thrust it into Hahn's chest, it killed him instantly.

* * *

**Arianna's POV **

Arianna sat in the nursery holding Kuruk in her arms. She couldn't bear to lose Zuko. Hahn had taken everything from her; she had figured out that Hahn had killed her father, although he never admitted to it, to her it just made sense, he wanted to make her regret rejecting him, and he almost took Kuruk from her, and she couldn't lose Zuko too.

Suddenly, the nursery door opened and Arianna stiffened and looked away.

"Ari."

She looked up and saw Zuko standing there. She laid Kuruk down, ran over to Zuko and threw herself into his arms.

"I was so worried about you," Arianna cried.

"It's all right, Hahn is dead, he won't be bothering us anymore," Zuko said as he rubbed her back.

"But Hahn, he was such a great warrior," Arianna replied.

"I had more to fight for and he got cocky and I quote: 'Just to let you know, when I win and you're in the afterlife, be prepared to see your son not long afterwards'. I wasn't going to let him hurt you or Kuruk," Zuko responded.

"I love you so much," Arianna said.

"I love you too," Zuko replied.

They stood there for a while and the Kuruk started crying. Arianna went over a picked him up.

"It's all right sweetie, I'm right here," Arianna said to him.

Kuruk snuggled closer to her; she walked over to Zuko and when Kuruk saw him, he held out his arms for Zuko.

Zuko took his son into his arms. "It's all right buddy, nothing is ever going to happen to you, I promise."

* * *

**A****/N: So it was Hahn who killed Arianna's father after all. To everyone who guessed correctly: great job! Sorry about the fight scenes, they are not my strong points and I'm really working on writing better fight scenes.**

**K drama queen: I'm glad you like the story so much. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Raidersfan777: Yes they are back together again.**

**Guest: I'm glad you're happy.**

**Raddaraddaradda2: I'm happy that you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it, it's the end. BTW: there is nearly a 1 year time skip between the epilogue and the last chapter.**

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**Arianna's POV**

It was the day of Kuruk's first birthday, and the whole Fire Nation was going to celebrate. Arianna went into his room and found him fast asleep; she smiled to herself. He looked so peacefully when he slept; he looked like a smaller, slightly lighter skinned version of Zuko. She picked Kuruk up.

"Come on Kuruk, wake up."

He stirred slightly in her arms.

"Come on sweetie, time to wake up."

Eventually Kuruk woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head," Arianna said.

Kuruk snuggled closer to her. "Mama."

"Happy Birthday."

He cocked his head in confusion.

"You'll see sweetheart."

Arianna got Kuruk dressed and they joined Zuko, Iroh and Ursa in the dining hall.

"DADA!" Kuruk ran over to Zuko and tried to scrabble up in his lap, and Zuko helped him up.

"Good morning, and happy birthday," said Zuko.

After eating the morning meal, they prepared for the celebration of Kuruk's first birthday.

The party was very grand and Kuruk enjoyed his cake very much, although first he was quite unsure about it. By the time Kuruk was done eating his cake, he had it all over himself, in his hair, and all over his clothes. When he was done eating the cake, Arianna gave him a quick bath. He had a wonderful time opening his presents.

When Arianna went to put him to bed, he was out like a light. She laid him down in his crib and gave him a kiss.

"Sleep well my darling."

Arianna returned to her and Zuko's room where Zuko was waiting for her. She went behind the changing board and changed into a nightgown and then she brushed out her hair. When she was done, she joined Zuko in bed. She snuggled close to him.

"Kuruk sure seemed to enjoy his party," Zuko said.

"Yes he did," Arianna responded. "Zuko, I have something to tell you," she added after a moment.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"We're going to have another baby."

* * *

**A/N: *Tears* It's done, I can't believe it! I hope you all enjoyed this fic.**

**K drama queen: I didn't like him either. Thanks for reviewing this story.**

**Raidersfan777: Now it's over, thanks for reviewing the story. **

**~Forest Princess**


End file.
